


Nervous

by OfficialTrashKing



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Aziraphale loves his body, Bedtime, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Other, They are so inlove, self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialTrashKing/pseuds/OfficialTrashKing
Summary: Aziraphale loves his body, but as he looked in the bathroom mirror the clothing he's wearing makes him look (according to Aziraphale) akin to a pig in a dress.Crowley loves him no matter what he wears.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Nervous

Aziraphale was known to be nervous about some things. Infact he was known to be nervous about many things. He had many reasons to be nervous. Anxious. Paranoid. Years of feeling watched and scruntinized make you so. The angels on his shoulders weren't friendly. Definitely not as nice as the little cartoon angels appeared in those shows Crowley plonked him down to watch one cold night.  
He knew when he could push the rules alittle, when he could indulge himself, be himself. When he could spend maybe one more minute in Crowley's company before they had to separate. Once the events of the apocolypse was over and done with, the rules vanished. They were free. 

The nervousness didn't disappear overnight. They had to remind themselves that they were free. 

Over all this time, Aziraphale had never been self conscious. He loved his body and his clothing and wouldn't hear another's opinion on the matter.  
But as he stared into the mirror he felt something akin to self consciousness.  
The thought of being laughed at by the one he held closest, being rejected, seeing Crowley repulsed. Well he just couldn't bear it. The confidence he had when he bought the matching light blue lingerie set (which the saleswoman had said matched his hair and eye colour, which he happily agreed with), and the glee of inspecting them at home in the bedroom mirror had disappeared as he tried them on again in the bathroom in Crowley's flat.  
He loved his body but the clothing seemed to make him look...a pig in a dress. He hated it. Maybe another day it would work but today the lingerie felt wrong, itchy and awkward, almost uncomfortable. 

The nervousness clouded his judgement. His lover was waiting in the other room and he didn't want to disappoint. Crowley hadn't been expecting a big reveal but he had spent so long in the bathroom that he had to assume Aziraphale was up to something.

He was going to go out like this, feeling downright miserable and deeply unsexy. 

Stepping out of the bathroom he tried for a beaming smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
Crowley's breath was snatched from his lungs as he stared with wide eyes at his angel. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover how he looked in the bathroom doorway. All for him. He swung his legs off the bed, a little to fast to be considered cool, and stalked towards him. He was two steps away from ravishing him when he met Aziraphale's eyes.  
Immediately Crowley changed his plans. He gathered Aziraphale up into his arms and held him close. 

"Come to bed, my love" Crowley spoke into his ear and Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief. The anxiousness melted away as he pulled Crowley tighter. Crowley pulled a hand away, clicked his fingers and Aziraphale's custom tartan pajamas appeared in place of the lingerie.  
Without letting the contact stop, they clambered into bed (don't ask how, it was very awkward, included a banned gymnastic move, bursts of laughter and Aziraphale more or less sat on him at one point (he's not complaining)).

Reaching up to touch Aziraphale's soft cheek, Crowley was met with the most adoring gaze that he hoped his eyes could match. Nothing could compare to the feeling of holding his beloved close and knowing his once concealed love was returned with vigour.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes (can you tell) with my dad shouting at me for being on the computer.  
> I'm not a very good writer, I know, but the best way to improve is with practice- and a good binge-watch of a Jane Austen adaptation.


End file.
